


"Come and Dance"

by MiloKitty



Series: One-shot collection [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Steve Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, letterman jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloKitty/pseuds/MiloKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony dance in the moonlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come and Dance"

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff

Tony was flipping through Steve’s first Sketch book, looking for his favourite memory that Steve had somehow captured perfectly.

It was of their first year anniversary,

_A perfect November night, the moon lighting up the lounge room. They had just returned from some charity gala and had exchanged their stuffy suits for more comfortable clothing._

_Steve had changed into only a ratty pair of jeans._

_Tony on the other hand was dressed in only Steve’s old letterman jacket. The jacket was oversized of course and came down to just above Tony’s knees. Amazingly even though it had been fully buttoned up, it had slipped off one shoulder._

_Then Steve being the sap that he was had put on some slow dance music_

_“Come dance with me Tones” Steve had asked with a chuckle,_

_Tony had laughed, but still wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, the jacket still preserving his modesty, While Steve in turn had wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. They had swayed in time with the music, letting themselves relax in each others arms._

_Steve only a few days later had placed the memory onto paper, capturing the moment perfectly._

 

The door to their bedroom opened and Steve walked in softly trying not to wake Tony, He had just returned from his early morning run.

Though when he spotted Tony curled up with an old sketch book in his lap, Steve’s lips curled up into a small smile.

The sketch in question was obvious, just by the secret smile that had graced Tony’s lips. It was their fourth year anniversary and Tony was still wearing Steve’s letterman jacket in the same way, one shoulder bared, the way he always had it, even in sleep.

Steve placed on some slow dance music, the smile never leaving his face “Come dance with me Tones"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you spot any errors at all, and comment, I'm just sitting here waiting to see what you think


End file.
